Saiyuki Short Stories
by Madame Maya
Summary: Hiya. This set of stories are stand alone, basically my thoughts on what happened in he gigantic plot holes of the boys past that Minekura left out. Enjoy! One up... Sanzo! Only slight angst. Hey, it's Saiyuki!


"Emerald Memories, Violet Quanderies"

By Madame Maya

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Waves) Hiya! I see you found my latest entry, lol. It's basically a bunch of shortstories concerning the boys' pasts, with me filling in the gap we did't see. I'm most likely to beWRONG, so don't think it's canon, lol. Here's Sanzo's, enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sometimes Sanzo gets visions. Visions of a… No, not quite a past life. He thought it might be the beginning of this life, before he was cast into the river. Not much, of course, but a bit. Just a tiny, tantalizing scatter of images. They were far and few in between, but he had them. Also, not that anyone would ever wring it out of him under the worst circumstances, but he cherished them.

Him and another baby, a little girl that looked like him. Except the eyes. She had green eyes. They were alright, he supposed. But weren't a newborns' eyes supposed to be blue at first? …Oh well, who gives a shit. The were green. It was the only way he could tell them apart, actually. If they weren't different genders, he'd swear they were identical twins instead of fraternal.

He saw his mother as well. It looked like he got his face from her, but coloring from his father. He could hear he talking. Screaming, actually, about how she only wanted one child, and it had to be a girl. He heard his father begging her to reconsider, but she wouldn't hear of it.

He heard two names. Four, actually, but he could tell the first two were his parents names. Huo and Denali. Bah, Denali didn't suit her a bit, she was a complete WITCH. He didn't see how his father could have married her. Love really was blind, then.

He heard them name the girl Starlin. It kind of suited her, what with the- dare he say it- sparkling green eyes she possessed. He heard his father murmur a name to him as he placed a string of familiar red rosary beads over his head. Wang. It meant wish or hope, if he remembered correctly.

The last memory he had gotten was of his sister, screaming and inconsolable, reaching towards him as his 'dear mother' cast him into the river without a second glance, and his father averting his eyes, holding his twin tightly to his chest in a futile effort to calm them both. He fancied he could see tears running down his face, but it might have been a trick of the light. Probably just wishful thinking, anyway.

But those were just dreams; he had no idea if he just made them up or they were real, but he did his best not to forget them. What he couldn't figure out was why he was getting these strange emotions out of nowhere. They happened periodically during his youth, but he never paid much attention to them. Until lately, that is.

One dream stood out in particular, and had recurred almost every night for the past month. She was still a baby, reaching out for him as she did on day he was thrown into the river like an unwanted sack of rotten potatoes. He was a baby as well, and they were reaching towards each other, but they could never quite reach each other.

As of late, they had been getter closer and closer, but still couldn't touch each others hands to grab on. Tonight was different. He and the three idiots he was forced to call traveling companions had managed to get a large suite in an inn in a large town about half way through their journey. Maybe those fucking Gods finally decided to cut him a break, he didn't know. Or care, for that matter. All he cared was he had a bed to himself, and the others were quiet with sleep. Mostly quiet. Fucking kappa was having a wet dream. And the stupid monkey was snoring as usual. Whatever, he could tune them out if they stayed at that level.

Anyway, once he finally got to sleep, the dream came instantly. They were reaching for one another again, but something new happened. They were finally able to touch each others hands and latched on tightly, then both were enveloped in a flash of blinding light, momentarily blanking everything out before the image changed. They were now both fully grown at twenty three, and still holding each others hands. His sister was a bit taller than Goku, but still reassuringly shorted than he was; around five seven if he cared to guess. She smirked at him, and he found himself smirking right back ,and then she spoke in a rather deep voice for a woman of this time.

"Come find me, Wang… I'm close…" Then suddenly everything flashed again and he saw a vision of the very town he was staying in, a picture of a small house on the outskirts with his sister outside, smoking a cigarette under the porch awning, then everything went white.

Next thing he knew, there were three pairs of hands on him, trying to still him. He struck out blindly, then finally calmed down enough to see his traveling companions hovering around his bed with varying degrees of worry. The kappa looked mad, actually; apparently. he had been the one to take the hit; but he still looked slightly concerned.

"Oi, corrupt monk. What's up, you've never had nightmares before?"

"Hai, Sanzo, are you alright? You were thrashing quite violently…"

"Sanzo, you okay? You were goin' nuts for a minute there!"

He put a hand to his forehead, obscuring his eyes while he composed himself, then spoke gruffly, "We're staying here for awhile. I've got business with someone."

Hakkai looked at him curiously, "I wasn't aware you knew anyone here, Sanzo. Who is it?"

He had to smirk, "My twin sister." He sort of wished he had a camera; those looks were almost enough to make him smile. Then again, he'd probably just tear the damned piece of paper up anyway.

Just because he could. He wasn't attached to these idiots. Anyone who thought so would be an imbecile.

Turns his sister was an imbecile. She wasn't too big of one, though. She did kill his parents for disposing of her twin brother when they told her what had happened so many years ago, after all.

Just on principle, of course.

Yeah, principle. That was believable.

And not a damn soul believed EITHER of the twins when they said that the next day. They held their tongues, though.

Good move. She's got a fan, too…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Bows comically, then looks at you expectantly) Well? Review, lol!


End file.
